lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunshow
A murderer's shooting spree in Central Park prompts Briscoe and his new partner, Detective Ed Green, to trace the murder weapon's origin; McCoy makes it his mission to punish the killer and the gun manufacturer. Plot A group of female medical students is gunned down in Central Park by a rejected applicant. During the investigation, it is learned that the murder weapon was an otherwise legal semi-automatic firearm that can be easily converted to full automatic mode. Based on the theory that the gun manufacturer did not modify the gun design to make it more difficult to turn into an illegal weapon, McCoy attempts to prosecute the company for mass murder. At the conclusion of the episode, the jury returns a guilty verdict against the manufacturer. However, the trial judge sets aside the jury verdict and issues a directed verdict of not guilty, explaining that the case was certain to be overturned on appeal and that a trial courtroom is not the place to decide constitutional issues. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Helen Carey as Defense Attorney Charlotte Swan * Peter Gerety as Defense Attorney Charles Powell * Ron McLarty as Judge William Wright * Larry Clarke as Detective Morris LaMotte * Christine Farrell as Forensics Technician Arlene Shrier * Doug Stender as Judge Joseph Flint Guest cast * Neal Huff as Dennis Trope * Murphy Guyer as Mr. Weber * Jeff Brooks as Victor Colby * Thomas Bellin as Joe Wells * Christine Parks as Mrs. Trope * Robin Weigert as Denise Luca * Noel Wilson as Phil Wallis * Paul D'Amato as Art Lydell * Sharon Raab as Antonio Drake * Mike Jefferson as Gilbert N'Goueba * Kevin Eldon as Dan Hayala * Robert Jimenez as Rene Benitez * Scott Nicholson as First Policeman * Douglas McInnis as Second Policeman * George Bartenieff as Judge Eric Goodloe * Rita Gardner as Second Judge * Dawn Young as Crying Woman * Peter Starrett as Shorts * Deanne Mencher as Sylvia Felder * David S. Jung as ER Doctor * Kirby Mitchell as Wounded Man * Ray Garvey as CPW Policeman #1 * David C. Harmon as CPW Policeman #2 * Stacey Highsmith as Terrified Woman * Traber Burns as Outraged Father References * *Columbine High School massacre * *Oklahoma City bombing Quotes ---- ---- ---- Background information and notes *Jesse L. Martin joins the cast as Detective Ed Green. *This episode was probably based on the shooting at the University of Montreal's Ecole Polytechnic campus. The shooter in that case was , who shot dead 14 female engineering students because he blamed them for his inability to get in to the college. **This episode may have also been based on the , in which the shooter, Gian Luigi Ferri, killed eight people with semiautomatic firearms modified to fire like automatic weapons. The shooting resulted in California, the state where the shooting occurred, implementing extremely strict gun control laws. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes